The invention relates to a door hinge for a hidden placement between a door leaf and door frame, formed with two recess elements that can be inserted into recesses in the door frame and in the narrow edge of the door leaf and with two hinge brackets that are connected in articulating fashion, the recess elements each formed with two guide elements that accommodate the ends of the hinge brackets.
A door hinge with the two recess elements and two hinge brackets is known from EP 1 308 592 A1. Each of the two hinge brackets is secured in rotary fashion in a rotary seat at its first end and is secured in a sliding guide in a manner that allows it to rotate and slide along the sliding guide at its other end. The two recess elements each have one guide element provided above the hinge brackets and one guide element provided below the hinge brackets. The two guide elements on the recess element attached to the door leaf and the two guide elements on the recess element attached to the door frame are embodied to be precisely mirror-symmetrical to each other with regard to the arrangement of a sliding guide and a rotary socket in the form of a hole. The two guide elements provided for a recess element must therefore be differently embodied. In a preferred manufacturing method using diecasting, it is therefore necessary to keep two different diecasting molds on hand.
Depending on the design of the door hinge, the same guide elements can be provided for the recess element mounted in the door leaf and for the recess element mounted in the door frame. But if the recess element mounted in the door leaf on the one hand and the recess element mounted in the door frame on the other are of different widths, or if differently shaped sliding guides are provided, then a total of four different guide elements must be produced. This results in an increased manufacturing expense. Particularly when manufactured by means of diecasting, having to provide four different diecasting molds is disadvantageous. It is also necessary to keep the parts precisely allocated with regard to their subsequent arrangement in the door hinge, which is a further disadvantage.